Welcome to My Life
by BlueMoon96
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Eli was telling the truth about Julia? Was their love really all that Eli mentioned it to be? What if Eli had something to do with her death...


Hey guys! I don't know if some of you may remember me but I once published this same story many moons ago on my other account (AnonymousDegrassi), but unfortunately I forgot the password so I am reloading it to this account. There's been some corrections because my mind has matured a lot during the span of 4 years (yes, it's been that long; life happens). Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for my absence. Comment and favorite, or whatever it's called on this website lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Welcome to My Life

Hey. Name's Julia, Julia Greene. Not much went on in my life while I was still in the land of the living…except if you consider finding out your boyfriend was cheating on you with your best friend and ultimately getting hit by a truck causing your death interesting, then yes. I guess it was interesting in that way. But, that was pretty much it. I was once what you would call a loser, well a loser with the best boyfriend ever, that is. You guys might've heard about him. His name's Eli. He's dating Clare Edwards, that stupid bitch. What? Oh I see. You think I'm jealous of her? Why would I be jealous of her healthy, vibrant living LIFE? I mean, she can only live her life to the fullest and the way SHE wants…excuse me. I'm sorry. I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm forgetting the real reason I'm here…to tell you my story. The story of us:

"Jesus Christ Julian! How long does it take you to get ready? You're worse than me! We're going to be late for school-not that I want to be early but I at least want to see my boyfriend before I'm dead." Julian's my brother, twin brother. Apparently, my parents actually did have a sense of humor before our lives went to hell and named us Julia and Julian. Talk about embarrassing.

"Hey! Watch it Julia. I knocked you out cold once and I'm not afraid of doing it again. Besides, you're not my mother." He said as he finally descended the stairs.

"Oh really? You wanna bet? I'm better than mom and you know it."

"Don't even start with me Julia. I'm not in the mood for any of your smartass remarks. So you either shut the hell up, or you'll get to school with a black eye. Huh. Now that I think about it, that might actually be an improvement." A wicked grin began to spread across his face as he came closer with his fist held high ready for a punch. As soon as he was in arms length, I grabbed his wrist and led it right into his stomach. I knew I was going to get in big trouble, but it was totally worth it.

"You're so goddamned lucky that it's too freaking early in the morning to get into fights." He said, while clutching his stomach and heading out the door. I smirked to myself, satisfied with what I got away with. I followed him out and locked the door behind me. We got into his car and drove to school. We arrived and immediately went our separate ways. He rather be dead than to be seen with me. I'm convinced that the whole school doesn't even know we're related. I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to be seen with me either.

I roamed the parking lot, searching for Eli's black hearse. It can't be too hard to find. I'm sure there's only one person in all of Canada that drives a hearse to school. I finally found Morty (that's what he insisted on calling it), but no Eli. I was starting to think that he went to class without me, when I felt two hands block my vision.

"Guess who?"

"I know it's you Eli."

"How can you be so sure? It might be Fitz." He tried to fake his voice.

"Well, if it was Fitz, he would've already strangled me. Besides, who else's hands would smell like chocolate doughnuts at 7am?" I lifted his hand off my face and turned towards him.

"Alright, you got me. Go on and cuff me. I'm your slave." He always managed to make any conversation sexual. That's one thing I loved/hated about him.

"Hmm. Funny, because I always thought that I was your prisoner."

"Well, if we're both prisoners, then who is our master?"

"That's the beauty of it, isn't it? We have no master, but yet we are each other's slave. We're always fighting for dominance but in the end, we always end up being equal."

"And that's why I adore you. You put Shakespeare to shame. You're not just another pretty face. I like a girl with brains." He pulled me in for a kiss. Our lips had barely made contact when the bell rang, signaling our time to go to Homeroom.

"Come on. We're going to be late."


End file.
